In contemporary imaging and data processing techniques there has been established a common practice to sub-divide patient groups into respective sets of similar cases, these cases being subjected to similar imaging or data processing and analysis routines. Currently, when imaging or processing an image selected from a particular patient group, an operator manually defines a typical scanning plan or an initial target region for image segmentation, for example.
It is a disadvantage of the current routine that the operator has to repetitively follow substantially the same procedure, thereby interacting with the image under consideration, which is tiresome and makes this procedure less effective.